Monsters All The Same
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody encounters monsters, but not the kind she's already met!


**A story requested by Skellington girl. Enjoy!**

Melody was at the Ward Manor. She just discovered she was part Vladat, courtesy of her father. It was quite the bombshell, but she's starting to get used to it.

She was practicing shooting her Corrupturas. She aimed carefully, and spat right on the target.

"Well done."

Melody turned and saw her mentor, Whampire. "You've been doing great, my dear.

"Yeah, but I could do better." Melody told him before letting out a big yawn.

"Maybe you should call it a day." the elder Vladat replied.

"But Whampire, I have to be on my toes!" Melody said. "I just found out I'm half alien!"

"That's no excuse to wear yourself out! You need a break."

Melody was about to shoot back, but he did have a point.

"I suggest you go out and take a break from practice." Whampire insisted. He scooted Melody out of the mansion. "And don't come back until you're all refreshed, understand?"

Melody stood there in the cold, blue night, wondering what to do.

A pause later, "Alright, I...guess I'll, take a flight."

Melody took flight and flew. She didn't know where she was going. But this was her vacation, anything goes...right?

* * *

Far off in the state of California, outside a town called Charterville, was a broken down farmhouse with peeling white pain t. It goes by many names, a dump, an abomination to society, a godforsaken corner of the globe.

But it's true name was the Hillhurst Mansion, a haunted house that few have dared to enter.

Melody dropped down from the sky and landed before the crumbling old house. Seeing this old house, Melody thought maybe she'll find something fun to do inside. So she entered the old house.

Once Melody entered, the door slammed shut before she could close it!

Melody jumped back, startled. The first thing she knew was: When the door closes by itself, there's a good chance that house was haunted. The girl went up to the door and tried to open it, but it did not, despite all her strength.

She stopped when she felt a presence in the room, she looked behind her, but saw nothing. Melody pulled away from the door and decided to take a look. She wandered into the parlor, and the first thing she saw was a pipe organ. But it wasn't any organ, Melody couldn't take her eyes off it. It's glittering beauty captured her eyes, she walked up to the instrument and reached out, pressing down on a few keys and played a loud, solid note.

It was then something happened that boggled Melody's mind. Three multi-colored smokes came from the center pipes of the organ. They took the form of three girls.

"Oh me, oh my!" they sang together. "Who are you?! Don't be shy!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Melody screamed and backed away, but bumped into something. She turned around and saw a towering monster wielding an axe!

"RAAAAAAAR!" the creature roared as he heaved it over his head.

Terrified, Melody screamed and ran for the window, but something wrapped around her and pulled her to the floor. She looked up and saw a mummy. But to add to Melody's shock, this wasn't a mummy like Snare-oh. He looked like the kind of mummy you see in the movies. He was thin and dry as a bone with aged-old bandages. But really made Melody squirm inside was his shriveled up, skeletal face with a missing eye.

Melody tried to use her claws to escape, but something pounced on her before she could. It was a grey werewolf who snapped his jaws at his intruder.

"That's enough, Wolfgang."

Melody froze. That voice sounded like Whampire's, but when she heard footsteps and saw who was there. She couldn't believe it.

It was a man dressed like Dracula, with a suit and cape, he even had a medallion hanging from his neck. With spikey black hair with a white streak.

Now Melody was confused rather than scared, was he a Vladat or not? Was he a man pretending to be a vampire?

The supposed vampire then kneeled down and his eyes glowed yellow. Melody stared as his eyes shimmered to an alluring golden color. She couldn't look away.

"Look into my eyes..." said the vampire.

Melody's mouth parted as she fell under.

"You're falling into a deep sleep..."

Melody felt herself going weak, her eyes began to close, but something kept them from closing. "N-NO!" she shouted and blinked the trance out of her eyes.

"WHAT?!" the vampire jumped back in shock. "Why aren't you hypnotized?!"

Melody pushed the werewolf off her and got up. She spat a corruptura at him.

All of a sudden, a glowing green wall came up and shielded the vampire from the bat-like projectile.

The wall became a stream of light as it grasped around Melody's body, holsing her in place.

"What is going on here?!" an angry voice roared. It came from a red-haired girl in a black nightgown. "You better have a good excuse for spitting at my man!" she growled with her emerald green eyes glaring right at her. "Who are you?! And why are you here?!"

Melody was at loss for words.

"I said, who are you and why are you here?!"

"I, I'm Melody..." she started.

"Are you a vampire as well?" asked the suited vampire, looking quite confused. "I've ever seen one like you before."

"Well, I'm a Vladat." Melody answered for him. "An alien vampire."

"ALIEN?!" everyone shouted.

"Alien vampires?!" the mummy shouted. "That's ridiculous! You're pulling our legs!"

The vampire picked up Melody's Corruptura. "I don't think she is, cause no vampire could spit out...whatever this is."

"It's a Corruptura. It attaches to someone's forehead and make them an obedient servant." Melody explained.

"You mean you were going to control Fangula?!" the girl tightened her green grip on Melody, squeezing her like a stress toy. She grunted in painful stress. "I'm sorry!" she wheezed out. "He scared me! They all scared me! I was trying to defend myself!"

The girl scoffed. "Yeah right, like I believe you."

"Ashley, I think she's telling the truth." said Fangula. "We thought she was an intruder, we did start it."

After a moment, Ashley released Melody, her arms still hurting. "_How did you di that?!" asked a bewildered Melody.

"It just comes with being a witch." Ashley said with a smile.

Melody gasped. "A witch?! A really real witch?!"

After a few introductions and an explanation, Ashley told Melody her story about the place and it's monsters while Melody explained how she met her monstrous friends and became part Vladat.

Melody felt no longer afraid. "Wow, so you're monsters from Earth? Awesome!"

"And there are alien monsters like my roommates?!" Ashley exclaimed. "That sounds awesome!"

Suddenly, Melody's phone buzzed when it got a text, "It's Whampire! He's getting worried. I better get going!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Melody." Ashley and Melody shook hands.

"See you around, Ashley! Good bye!" Melody jumped up and flew off.

Ashley and the Hillhurst monsters all waved goodbye. Ashley let out a sigh. "Still, an alien vampire does sound pretty cool..."

Count Fangula looked at her. "Ashley, do you wish you met a, a guy Vladat?" he asked in concern.

Ashley smiled at her boyfriend, knowing what he was hinting. She put her arms around him. "Don't be silly, as cool as alien vampires are, I'd never find a better vampire than you, Fang." she gave him a little kiss.

The humble vampire sighed livingly. "Ashley..." He thanked her by giving her a bigger kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was a hard one for me to do! But I hope I delivered well! So no flames of hate or negative comments please. Much appreciated, thank you!**


End file.
